Visiting
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: What happens if the pairings and the couples that we all know and love fall apart? And what if Rosalie leaves Emmett and finally gets her dream to have a kid? Will she be happy and will she stay? Read and find out. Also love for you to review! Love ya!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Crosscover hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter one-Visitors

There had been news that some vampires were coming to Hogworts. Harry Potter, Ron Wessly, and Hermine Granger were all sitting at the table waiting to beginning the fest for the back to school thingy, when the so called visitors came in.

They were pale white. There was about eight of them.

"Those are the vampires." Hermine whispered to Harry and Ron who were just staring at the one with long wavy blond hair that stood next to the one that was buff and had short dark brown, curly hair.

Hermine elbowed Ron in the arm. "What was that for?" Ron asked looking at Hermine.

"What am I to you? A second thing you just put on the side?" Hermine asked.

"Of course not sweety." Ron said kissing Hermine.

"Now that''s just disturbing. Can you go do that somewhere else?" Harry asked them still looking at the beautiful blond girl.

"Harry!" Hermine whined.

"What?" Harry said his head whipping around to look at Hermine.

"You have a girlfriend too." Ron said. "And she's my sister!" He half yelled.

"Ginny is nothing." Harry said and just than Ginny comes up.

She kisses Harry on the top of the head and sits down next to him.

"So what do you all think about the Vampires?" She asks them.

Hermine speaks first, "They all look very amazing and all but I already have the best guy in the world." She says and sqeezes Ron's hand under the table.

"Hermine's right." Harry says and than kisses Ginny hand and gets up and walks out of the large room.

He went to the Griffendor Comman rooms.

*

"This seems really weird Carlisle and they all smell so good." Jasper said.

"Well we are doing this just for a little while. And who knows it might help you get control. And it's just like when Bella was a human you can do it." Carlisle told him.

"No I don't think I can." Jasper said.

"Jasper's right on this one Carlisle." Edward said.

"I don't like the way they were staring at Rosalie." Emmett said.

"Your never happy about that!" Alice sung coming down the from their forest house that Hogworts had given them to stay in.

The rules that they have are the same as the students and that they can't kill any of the students.

Though they know that they won't it's still in the rules on the written paper.

Jasper was annoyed with everyone feeling the same thing and trying to calm them all down at the same time was getting a little hard but he's just having a hard time with all the great smelling meals.

"Jasper you need to get control!" Edward said shaking him.

"I'm trying." Jasper said and than Edward let go and then there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jasper went hunting with Alice they decided to go try and see if Jasper was under control enough to be around the humans.

"Jasper, you won't hurt them." Alice said. Jasper wished that he could control his own feelings some times but that didn't work. But being around Alice made him sure of himself. He felt like he could do anything. Like he could get through anything right by her side.

"I know. I'm just afraid that if one cuts themselves like Bella had on her birthday that you won't be able to stop me." Jasper told her.

"Jazz, you know I'd do everything I can to stop you from hurting someone."

"I know."

*

"Harry," Grinny called from the bottom of the stairs in the comman rooms.

"Hold on a second!" Harry yelled. "Ron! You have to wear it. You have nothing else you can wear." Harry told Ron.

"Well, I look like a girl." Ron said coming down the stairs.

"More like an old lady." Grinny said.

"Bloodty hell, your right." Ron said looking in the mirror next to the fire place.

They all heard a hushed voice coming from the fire place.

Harry ran over to it. "Seriece?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I only can talk for a minute but I had to worn you not to get close with those vampires. They may say they are different but one of them is not. Jasper. He's not like them. He could snap at any minutes."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I just don't want to to get hurt."

Than the fire went out.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm with Serice on this one." Hermine said.

"Your always with him on everything!" Ron yelled at Hermine.

"Well, that's because it's the smart way to go Ron." She told him linking arms with him.

"Okay, anyways we better get going." Grinny said.

They all went down to the big dinning room that was now set up for the large ball that they were having for the visitors. The vampires.

*

"Alice, you know I hate doing this!" Bella whined.

"That's the reason why I keep doing this." Alice told her.

"That doesn't seem fair to me." Bella said.

"Bella, just stop your complaning." Rosalie hissed. "Before I rip your head off."

"Well, now maybe I'll just keep doing that so that Alice doesn't use me as a doll anymore." Bella said.

"What about Edward. He'd be so sad if you were to die that he'd go kill himself. And then Alice would be so sad that she'd kill herself. And than Jasper would be so sad that he'd kill himself. And then Emmett. . . ."

"I get you point Rosalie!" Bella almost yelled.

"What's going on up there?" Edward yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing, Edward. We'll be down in a minute." Alice called.

Edward looked at Emmett and Emmett smiled.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward asked.

"Nothing."

"Emmett!!!!!!!!" Edward complaned.

"What!"

"OH, Not again!" Bella said.

"Well lets go before it gets worse." Emmett said.


End file.
